1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices suitable for suspending panels a desired distance below a grid of ceiling panel retainers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Suspended ceiling panel systems have enjoyed wide popularity in the recent past. Such systems allow for the easy installation of an aesthetically pleasing and, if desired, acoustically absorbent ceiling in commercial and residential buildings, without the considerable time, labor, and expense associated with previous semi-permanent or permanent ceiling installations. Typically, such suspended ceilings consist of a grid of ceiling panel retainers which are wired to or otherwise attached a desired distance below the permanent ceiling of the building. Any of a variety of ceiling panels may be placed into the grid openings, thereby concealing the various unsightly elements of a building's utility systems such as air conditioning and heating ducts, electrical wiring, and plumbing lines, all commonly installed above a suspended ceiling system and below the permanent ceiling. Inasmuch as the ceiling panels are set onto the grid system and not affixed thereto, they are easily removed when it necessary to inspect, repair, or modify the building utility systems found above the suspended ceiling.
Due to the popularity of such suspended ceiling systems, many different types of panels are available from a number of manufacturers, offering the interior designer a variety of colors, designs and configurations for such ceiling panels. Additionally, there has been a standardization in the industry of the design of the grid of panel retainers, thereby allowing use of any of a variety of different types of panel designs with a previously installed grid of ceiling panel retainers.
The typical grid of panel retainers consists of a number of inverted T-bar shaped beams joined via appropriate fasteners to create a grid having openings slightly smaller than the panels to be used. Each side of a panel is set on a flange of one of the beams in the grid, thereby supporting the panel in the grid, yet facilitating easy removal of it by lifting it above the grid and withdrawing it through the grid opening. The beams and connectors are typically suspended below the permanent ceiling via a number of wires or braces.
With the above-described design, the lower surfaces of the flanges of the grid system beams are visible from below. Although generally unobjectionable, certain desirable panel designs may conflict with the appearance of the typical grid system. In addition, it is sometimes desired to use new ceiling panels whose design conflicts with the normally visible portion of an existing grid system. It has been of considerable concern in the industry to devise a technique allowing modernization or updating of an existing suspended ceiling system by substitution of the ceiling panels with new panels having a new design, without incurring significant additional cost or labor by the installation of a new grid system more visually compatible with the new panel design.
One method is to conceal the lower surfaces of the grid flanges by screwing or riveting the decorative ceiling panel to the grid flanges. Obviously, although the grid may be concealed in such a manner, the screws or rivets are visible. Further, easy removal of a ceiling panel is hindered since each screw or rivet attaching the panel to the grid must be individually removed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide panel clips suitable for positioning a decorative ceiling panel a predetermined distance below a ceiling grid formed by inverted T-bar shaped beams, thereby permitting the decorative ceiling panels to conceal the grid system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a clip which is easily attachable and detachable from the grid beams without the need for special tools, thereby facilitating ready removal and installation of the decorative ceiling panels.
It is an additional object of the invention to allow use of such a clip without requiring the modification of an existing ceiling grid system.
Further, it is an object to provide a ceiling panel clip which will allow an otherwise unsupported ceiling panel to hang by the clip thereby allowing access to the area above the grid while having the ceiling panel remain partially attached to the grid system.